1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of refrigeration apparatus and more particular to a new and improved refrigeration circuit which is self regulating in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention ice making apparatus have employed mechanical refrigeration circuits wherein a compressor discharges hot compressed refrigerant directly to a water or air cooled condenser. This arrangement results in the use of large quantities of water or air by the condensor. The compressor discharge, being at relatively high temperature and thus high pressure, produces a floodback to the compressor intake of excess refrigerant not evaporated in the system evaporator(s). This floodback produces foaming of oil in the compressor valves and bearings resulting in impaired lubrication and thence to compressor failure. Control of the prior art refrigeration circuits is effected by various arrangements of regulation valves, expansion valves or other direct refrigerant expansion devices which are subject to wear and failure.
The prior art in ice making apparatus is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,063, which issued on May 15, 1979, and 4,357,807, which issued on Nov. 9, 1982, both to the applicant herein.